


Anthem of a Firestorm

by skinandbones



Series: Rhapsody [1]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate Stay Night, Gen, Implied Relationships, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: As Drautos takes part in the Holy Grail War, he and his Servant must find out who else is part of this death cycle. Their first meet starts with Archer and his Master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Master: Drautos  
> Servant: Nyx, Assassin
> 
> I had four parts written on Tumblr but... go me for forgetting this AU existed, so I'm going back and revising them before posting them here. 
> 
> _Italicized quotes_ are the mental conversations between Drautos and Nyx.
> 
> The Drautyx stuff would be in later parts, just not in Part 1 of this series.

Three days passed since summoning a heroic spirit by the name of Nyx of the Assassin class. Despite his skill set in battle and having a certain flare, Drautos decides to look further into his story but asking his Servant directly proves to be an unexpected problem. He learns of Nyx’s playful side as he’s given vague responses and an attempt to derail the topic to a more random verse of play. But Drautos won’t be deterred from the Servant’s game.

“I want to know.”

“You’re that interested? Why? If you worry I’ll die in battle, then maybe we should put it to the test. Don’t look down on me, _Master_.” Nyx hardens for mere moments.

“There’s no need for that. You are your own strength, capable of many feats and more. I’m certain your tale will tell it so. Understand that a Master should learn of their Servant’s nature and you are somewhat an enigma.”

“My kukris should tell you something.”

“A time period but I need more than that to go from.”

“Is that so?” Nyx thinks for a few heartbeats. “How about this… Tell me about yourself and I’ll give you a hint if your story sounds good enough.”

“Making the rules now?” Drautos snorts but yields. “Alright, then I’ll oblige to your curiosity.”

The answer comes easy. Drautos spends minutes to explain how he used to teach at an orphanage which comes as a surprise for Nyx. A story told too soon, and Nyx couldn’t imagine his Master as a teacher, for starters. Drautos got along with the children, caring for them over the months he’d been there as if they were his own. He tells something special about each one but leaves out the reason why he didn’t stay. Even though Nyx wanted to know, but Drautos refuses. In the end, Nyx finds the story satisfying enough and gives Drautos a word he can use.

Kingsglaive.

Drautos looks through the books he owns but what he finds doesn’t have the information he seeks, so he plans on heading out.

“Where are you going?”

“Library.”

“You think I’ll be in your books?”

“Certainly a ‘hero’ such as you must’ve made his mark in history one way or another.”

“Assuming anyone took down notes.”

“You believe they didn’t?””

A shrug, Nyx gives him a half-hearted smile. “Don’t know, I died.”

Drautos heads downtown to the city’s library with Nyx following behind, completely invisible to everyone as he masks his energy, but the two keep in constant communication when necessary. A mental connection they share, granting each other’s thoughts and information rather than having Drautos talking to himself as if he’s a bit crazy.

The morning is fine, people walking about as Drautos travels through the busy streets. There aren’t any Masters around, but he always keeps some crystals imbued with powerful magic in his pockets just in case. And with Nyx surveying the area from atop of the buildings, they’re prepared for anything.

_“You know, they always called me the ‘Hero’.”_

_“Are you? Perhaps a savior of sorts?”_

_“Something like that. But my comrades gave me that nickname since I was top of the class back then.”_ Drautos imagines a smirk, even sensing a trickle of pride rolling down Nyx’s tongue. _“My skills aren’t for show, I’m pretty damn good.”_

 _“As you demonstrated yourself against Archer but he’s not a foe to be trifled with. We don’t know of his Master either.”_ Drautos pauses in thought and passes through the library doors. _“Are you familiar with Archer’s identity?”_

_“I don’t. If I were to discover his True Name then it would help. His particular choice of weapons aren’t much to go by.”_

_“I see.”_

_“He may have an arsenal ready, but my blades are enough to break his steel.”_

Drautos asks the lady at the front desk for information. With a few clicks on her keyboard, she directs him to the location and writes down the book title on a piece of paper. He politely thanks her as he takes it and makes his way to the second floor.

_“Whoa…”_

_“What is it?”_

_“A lot of books you got here. Pretty incredible.”_

_“You an avid reader?”_

_“Hm, we didn’t have much of an extensive collection back in Galahd, but I may have almost read all of the books there.”_

_“Galahd.”_

_“Born and raised. It’s a beautiful place once... until the war happened. Have you been there? I’m certain it must’ve underwent dramatic changes after all these years, I doubt it’s the same now.”_

_“I haven’t actually.”_

_“Oh.”_

They find the History section in the far back as Dratuso passes through the Fiction and Non-Fiction areas. He stops and glances through the many titles, his fingers touching the binding of each book and passing each row. Nyx makes an appearance next to him, seeing Drautos concentrated over the names, so he does the same. He marks with casual interest over the many texts available and lined up next to each other. One red cover, titling _THE HISTORY OF EOS: VOL. I_ , catches his eye, and he flips through the pages.

One glance at Nyx, Drautos sighs at the outfit that would clearly attract unwanted attention. “We should get you some civilian clothes if you plan on showing up like this.” He takes a gander around and finds they’re the only ones in this section.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Nyx looks at himself with the Kingsglaive attire adorned with purple ribbons on his back and a patch of fur over his left sleeve. Confusion hovers over the Servant’s face. “Looks fine to me.”

“It’s best not to attract attention,” Drautos states clearly.

“Heh. I mean yeah, my looks are pretty great.” Nyx smiles wide.

Drautos lifts a brow before he pulls out the book he’s looking for. _Kingsglaive_ in his hand, he turns to the Table of Contents first.

“Oh, you found it?” Nyx puts the book away and leans in. “Open away.”

With much text to digest, Drautos quickly reads about the history of one Lucian king’s involvement in the creation of the Kingsglaive, the battles won and lost against Niflheim fleets, and the supposed treaty that was to happen at the Citadel. Skipping some pages ahead, the book tells a tale of Insomnia’s fall and the fires that burn forever in the night until dawn. Its ruin gave Niflheim its victory and their chance at stealing the crystal away. The location of it now remains unknown. The details give Drautos better insight but there isn’t enough information explaining who exactly Nyx is.

“Look,” Nyx points out to the black and white photograph. At the bottom of the page lies a group photo of the Glaives, every men and women standing next to each with a pleasant smile and others a more serious demeanor. Drautos lingers from the book to Nyx, noticing the sudden somber look over his Servant’s face. Nyx reaches out and touches the picture of his comrades, particularly the ones next to him. Another seconds of silence longer before Nyx bubbles a light air of laughter.

“Honestly, it’s not a very good picture of me but I recognize that handsome face anywhere.”

“I don’t see your name on it.”

“It’s Nyx. Nyx Ulric.”

“Ulric, huh?” A name Drautos might’ve heard once. “You sure you’re not one of those clowns at a child’s birthday party?”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Nyx points at Drautos accusingly, but all good fun for Drautos as he simply curl his lips upward at the Assassin. “I’m no jester, not by a long shot!”

“Good.” Drautos’ tone turns serious. “You’re swift with a blade, perceptive, and fast on your feet. Intelligent, a bit prone to mistakes…” Nyx snorts. “But you carry an incredible affinity for magic wielding. No doubt the strength you gained over your lifetime shows in battle. There is much faith in you, and when we win this war, your wish will be granted.”

The compliments stun Nyx, and he runs his fingers across the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Ah, well then.” He lowers on one knee, his arm crosses against his chest in respect, submitting himself loyal to his Master’s cause as his eyes focus with clear intent. Eyes glimmer a sheen, Drautos thinks he might’ve saw tendrils of spark swimming within. Nyx’s words do not betray them both, nor is there hesitance when he speaks aloud.

“Master, I will grant you victory as long as you’ll have me. My blade and my body are yours to use and command as you wish.”

“I expect nothing less of you, Nyx Ulric.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“They never found your body, did they?”

“You know the answer to that, Master. But see here,” Nyx points out, poking a finger over an image of his kukris housed in a glass case. How the weapon was once auctioned and sold to a private equity firm, which the Mage’s Association had some dealings with and got ahold of it before giving the pair to Drautos. “It doesn’t matter, I already played my part.”

Drautos makes no reply and looks back to the textbook, reading a section about how some members of the Kingsglaive were branded as traitors to the Lucian king, but he keeps the question to himself. If Nyx was a traitor to his king, then he’s not so much a hero he spouts out to be.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Then speak.”

“I’m not,” Nyx answers. “I sacrificed my life, knowing there is still hope for the future, hope that the young king would rise and ascend to the throne. He’ll bring about a world where everyone could live in peace and achieve the happiness he deserves.” As the Servant speaks, Drautos discerns the truth hanging onto every word and concludes that Nyx isn’t lying.

Nyx relaxes and returns back to his normal self. “This book won’t give you what you want, I can provide you with more. Tales befitting of a hero and the tragedies that comes with it but don’t compare me to a play. It’s not dramatic, I assure you.”

“Is that so? Or maybe it’s best not knowing and leave it up to the writers.” Drautos jokes and hears a fake gasp coming from Nyx. “Really?”

“That hurts my feelings, you know? Master can be so cruel.” Nyx frowns.

“It would’ve been helpful if you told me beforehand. And I mean from the beginning.”

“But where’s the fun in that, Master?”

“Would you stop with the “Master” already?” Drautos adds, careful not to raise his voice too loud.

“But…”

“Call me Drautos, got it? No more of this ‘Master’ crap.”

“Yeah Mast—I mean, sir. Drautos, sir.”

Drautos rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

“Sorry. Small habit.”

 

  
They take their leave from the library after Drautos borrows the textbook for reference. When outside, a chill from the autumn wind greets them in the face. Drautos starts walking, sensing Nyx’s movements over the lamp posts as his Servant balances himself over one without a problem before moving onto the next, sometimes bending his knees and surveying the area, watching strangers passing by with mundane curiosity.

 _“You remind me of someone I once knew.”_ The Servant’s tone is light and reminiscent each time. _“He told me the whole “cut the sir crap” once. I guessed he got tired of hearing it when it was only us outside the Citadel.”_

_“You two were close?”_

_“Close, huh? Don’t really know. Never had the chance to find out.”_

_“I wasn’t referring in that sense but—”_

_“Oh, my fault then. Sorry, forget I said that, sir.”_

_“No need for an apology. He must’ve been important to you.”_

_“It’s… well, how do I put it exactly? There’s nothing really…”_

_“It’s complicated?”_

_“It’s complicated.”_

The answer ends there. Drautos doesn’t pry for more. It’s enough for now, he knows it’ll take some time before the pieces of the story fit together, but a part of him asks him how long is _long_ before this war comes to an end. Only one remaining will survive, and he’s quite certain that it’ll be him. It must.

_“Come on, let’s get you some clothes.”_

He knows of a decent clothing store nearby but pauses at the sight of Nyx appearing out of an alleyway wearing civilian attire. He won’t lie and say he’s not a little surprised how nice Nyx dresses, completely blending in with him. The long black coat fastened around Nyx with gold buttons lined up at the front and a leather belt fastened around his waist to complete the fall look. A gray scarf over his neck neatly wrapped and a pair of fingerless gloves, but what doesn’t changed are his Kingsglaive boots.

“You didn’t steal them, did you?” Drautos raises a brow and makes a mental note of how Nyx just saved him hundreds of monies.

“Calling me a thief already? You insult me. I can blend in. With just a bit of mana, I can wear whatever I want… Sorry, I should’ve told you that before.” Nyx explains and checks himself out before letting out a foxy whistle over his comfortable self. “How do I look?” He grips the lapels and smiles at Drautos.

Drautos walks ahead of him, deciding to go back to his apartment and figure things out.

“Hey!” Nyx follows behind until he’s right beside Drautos. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘it looks great’, sir.”

“You dress the part. Happy now?”

Nyx nods and walks side-by-side next to his Master. “Thanks.”

Before Drautos makes his way across the street, a familiar face stands out from the crowd and comes his way. The sign flashes to walk, but Drautos stands rooted to the floor as the people around passes him. Nyx takes his stand in front of Drautos, flashing a cold glare at the enemy arriving, his fingers ache at his sides with the need to summon his kukris.

_“Don’t do anything.”_

_“Understood, sir.”_

“Why hello there.” The man graces them with a heartfelt smile but an untrustworthy face Drautos doesn’t like. “What a surprise, we meet again on such a beautiful day, though it is a bit cold right now. Ah... but the sight of you two just warms me up already.” Archer tips his fedora in a greeting, his maroon hair gracely falls in front as he tilts his hea. “I apologize for the interruption but my Master graciously extends his invitation for you and your Servant to come dine with him.”

“No.” Drautos knows Archer is an immediate threat to them. An invitation to the Master’s location would potentially mean death, and he won’t walk into a trap so easily. “You can tell your Master ‘thank you but no thanks’. Our first meeting left us quite the impression already.”

“Take a hike, Archer,” Nyx says with heat.

Archer laughs, almost too sweetly. “Adorable but I don’t think you have a choice in the matter. I’m not here for a fight.” He steps forward, but Nyx holds his ground, matching Archer in stance while the temptation to make the first strike is high on his list. Drautos could feel the anger emitting from his Servant, the air growing colder than the weather itself.

“Take another step and I will remove your head.” Nyx’s blade rests and hidden underneath a sleeve.

Archer holds his hands up in surrender, bored of Nyx already. “If you want to cause a mass panic, then be my guest. As I said before, I’m not here for a fight. My Master wishes to speak with you and I believe it would be wise to listen.”

“And who’s your Master?” Drautos questions.

“You don’t know?” Archer clicks his tongue. “Well, I don’t mind indulging you with a minor fact. I know you heard of him. Why it’s Iedolas Aldercapt, of course.”

“How Interesting, he sends you instead of himself. I wasn’t aware he was a coward.”

“We can’t always get what we want but I hope today, it’ll change for the better.” Archer ganders at Nyx, sending him a wink before his attention is brought back to Drautos. “So will you come or do I have to kill a human to persuade you then? I’ve been given an order not to make a mess, but if you refuse to comply, then I do apologize for what’s to come. I’m usually not the one for battles in a crowded place but I suppose it’s a first time for everything.”

“You expect me to trust you? Throw my life away like that?”

“Tick-tock, tick-tock. The clock’s ticking away, tick-tock, tick-tock.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So what’s it going to be? Do not make a king wait, my darlings.”

Nyx scoffs, giving Archer a look over. “I highly doubt that. One look at you and you have the people thinking you’re the court’s jester. Care to elaborate more on that?” 

“Careful, Assassin.” Archer shows his feral grin before slipping his presence into Nyx’s space. Sharp eyes searching, learning and basking in the younger’s face, but Nyx threatens the point of his kikuri right below Archer’s throat. “What are you waiting for then? _Do it_.”

“Assassin,” Drautos calls him, and Nyx immediately pulls his weapon away. “I’ll accept the invitation, Archer. Only to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Now, take me to him.”

“Of course, we’re pleased to hear you accept. If you follow me.”

Drautos couldn’t allow a fight to happen in the middle of hundreds of innocent people as much as the itch to do so is quite tempting, even Nyx feels the same way. Archer leads them to Iedolas, making idle talk as they traverse through the street.

Meanwhile, Nyx sends Drautos a silent ponder about his Master’s decision. Archer could be leading them into a trap, but it’s a chance Drautos is willing to take, rather than bringing people into a war they aren’t a part of. An agreement is met over that. Then Nyx mentions briefly about Archer’s appearance. His face is familiar from somewhere, but Nyx couldn’t recall when he would’ve met Archer. But he’s certain that the clothes Archer wears are quite Lucian-inspired and a face made to be broken.

“We’re almost there.” Archer heads inside a hotel building and takes them to the top floor. The glass elevator rises, presenting a marvelous view of the city’s energy and life but the ride stays silent all the way up. The elevator dings when they arrived and a sudden wave of tension hovers in the air.

It’s an unsettling sensation as Drautos grows closer to the elder man waiting at the table, but one notes over the beautiful view of Insomnia under a cloudless sky. A panorama display of the skyscrapers spread across the land and the sea right in the distance. The wind is gentle, comfortable, and the sun basking over his face, it all reminds him of a favorite place of his.

“Come along now. The view can wait.” Archer says to the pair before making his way to his Master’s side and sits. “I have brought you visitors. It wasn’t as troubling as you made it out to be.”

“Thank you.” Iedolas offers a grand smile befitting of a leader. Tailored in a white suit, a gold watch over his right arm, Iedolas’ whole attire bleeds of money. Drautos even bets the cufflinks came with a high price, too. “Welcome, Titus, Assassin. Please take a seat. I’ve arranged a meal for us while we talk.”

Throughout Drautos’ associations with his fellow mages from time to time, he has heard of the Aldercapt family. For generations, they, along with the Lucis Caelum, were the co-founders of the Holy Grail War. Old money, connections, a long history for both families to keep up with the custom. But when Senior Aldercapt passed away years back, the family started to stray and the heir suddenly grew hungry for power.

“Iedolas.” Drautos sits but Nyx prefers to stand and wait by his Master’s side.

As if on time, the waiters arrive with their dish and leave without a word.

Iedolas doesn’t ask about Assassin’s unwillingness to eat while beside him, Archer pours his Master a glass of wine and a generous amount for himself. He does the same for Drautos and Nyx’s glass before tipping the the drink up to Nyx in particular and sips. Nyx sends him a pointed glare, but Archer isn’t bothered, merely entertained.

“Have you been to this establishment before, Titus? This place offers a great authenticity of Lucian dishes. It’s difficult to find chefs these days that are still bound by tradition, their continued efforts aren’t forgotten but respected. Nowadays, the younger generation prefer minimalism and deconstructing the foods into a more modernistic approach. A disappointment in taste and creativity.”

Iedolas cuts into his red meat, scooping the brown sauce with the piece before chewing into it, complimenting after he swallows how it’s done to his liking, but Drautos doesn’t care much for small conversations. The food looks appetizing, but what’s important is now he knows the face of his enemy.

“Have some wine.” Iedolas offers. “Let loose that tongue of yours.”

“Tell me why I’m here,” Drautos demands, his plate is forgotten in front of him but Iedolas doesn’t answer. The man continues to eat, leaving not a single piece of food behind. Drautos twitches in aggravation, even catches the small smirk from Archer’s lips as he drinks his own share of wine.

When finished, Iedolas wipes his mouth with a napkin and sets it to the side. The finished plate disappears from the table and into the waiter’s hand. Drautos’ food is taken away.

“A shame you didn’t try it but that is all right. You want answers, of course.” Iedolas slips out of his bored facade and replaces with an interest, a dark glee waiting underneath skin. “I won’t waste anymore of your time, so I’ll cut to the chase. Titus, I want you to join me and reap the awards of the grail when victory is assured. You’ll be given the knowledge of the world, a power in your hand you can change and that closure you’re looking for, too.” Iedolas’ eyes lower, a fine line of his lips lifts. Drautos glares, his chest suddenly tightens over a memory. A gruesome one.

_“Sir, you okay?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

“I have every means to learn about my enemies, Titus Drautos. Orphaned at a young age, you were taken in by the Mage’s Association. There, you developed the skills necessary to become a magi. They became your family but how life changed for you after that _particular_ mission you’ve been given. A terrible time for you, wasn’t it?”

“Iedolas…”

“But we can change it all, give you back the lives that has befallen them. Allow them to have a future they deserve with you. There is much to gain between us, fight with me and we’ll win this war. The rest are undeserving, you see. They’re weak and lack the will to fight, and some are useless who can barely offer anything but you… I see potential. You no longer have to suffer anymore. We can change the world into our image and become king of kings. So what do you say?” Iedolas’ voice holds steady. “Won’t you trust an old man’s words?”

“Let’s be good friends, Assassin.” Archer winks but Nyx clicks his tongue in disgust.

Drautos wants to laugh in Iedolas’ face. As if the old man’s words aren’t practiced and unbelieving. It is true what they said about him. Iedolas wanting the power from the grail but what he wants to do with it, it would be a threat to mankind. Iedolas performing acts of God, it would be enough to plunge this world into fire. He’s certain the path Iedolas treads on is dangerous and must be prevented.

But closure. Drautos remembers the children, young and lifeless as the fire burned everything away. The blood on his face, warm and trickling down into his clothes. The scent of death like poison in the air makes him want to vomit but there’s nothing in his stomach. Drautos feels a sudden wave of dizziness, but a brush of energy wraps around him like a warm blanket. Safe and secure. It’s Nyx who offers a bit of comfort and a reminder to stay in the present. Drautos sends a quick appreciative thought to him and makes a decision.

“No,” Drautos says.

“No?” Iedolas narrows his eyes.

A small victory. With the chair pushed back, Drautos stands from his seat. “I decline your offer. A madman undeserving of the grail. What you hope to gain, you want to play God but it’s a foolish endeavor.”

A smile estranged, Iedolas sits back in his seat and sighs. “You aren’t wrong. There is nothing the matter about obtaining power. Pitiful how you don’t see where it all leads, how wrongfully you are... to think that your participation is necessary to complete this. You are a prize only.”

“And I’ll remove you from this war, Iedolas. Give you a merciful death.”

“Oh, how very exciting.” Archer brightens, pressing his fingers together with great thrill.

“A threat, then? Then it’s settled. I won’t be so pleasant with my hospitality the next time we meet,” Iedolas promises, holding his head up high as if already crowned a king.

Archer indicates towards Drautos and Nyx. “Won’t you join us for dessert? Today’s special is a favorite coffee cake of mine.”

“Leave.” Iedolas answers instead, shooting a glance at Archer.

Archer tilts his head in apology but a playful expression that never drifts.

“If you’ll excuse me then.” Drautos exits the table, and Nyx follows behind as they both take the elevator down to the lobby.

“Well, that went better than I expected. Iedolas is serious, isn’t he? About wanting to become God?”

“Yes.”

Nyx hums. “There are people like him who do not get to win. Even so, you could’ve agreed to his terms and used his resources for your own. We might find out about the other Masters, too.”

“Not from him. I won’t risk it.”

“Becoming God isn’t that tempting, huh?”

Drautos sends his Servant a hard and long look, but Nyx sort of grins and knows he shouldn’t test his Master like this. Nyx crosses his arms and watches the floor numbers decrease on the panel instead. “Want to get dessert though?”

“No.”

“But you didn’t eat anything.”

“No.”

“Master…” Nyx tries.

“I told you not to call me that.”

Nyx whines on purpose. “Maaasteeer.”

“What’re you? A five-year old? And call me that one more time and I’ll throw you out of this elevator.”

“But the glass, sir.” Nyx points.

Drautos rubs the bridge of his nose. He thinks of a calming technique to deal with the stress, but Nyx stirs him out of his thoughts as a hand reaches over his shoulder. A light pressure and Drautos notices the worry look written in those blue eyes. He’s not entirely sure why such face gives him an unsettling tug in his chest but he doesn’t think much on it and mentions about a diner that he knows Nyx would enjoy.

“We’ll get some burgers and shakes. The best cure for your hunger pains. Does that please you enough?”

“As long as it has plenty of meat.”

“It does.”

“Hell yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**One month later.**

 

“Thank you for coming. I apologize for Regis’ absence. A sudden matter came up, and left for the remainder of the day, but I’m more than willing to answer any questions you have,” Cor offers as he leads Drautos to the estate’s dining room not too far from the guest room they were in.

“It’s fine. We were to discuss further plans about disposing Iedolas and Archer, but with the recent events lately, it’s growing more trouble than it’s worth.”

“From our report, Berserker is without the mad enhancement, correct? You mentioned about its armor as almost impenetrable?”

“Yes, its state of mind is normal but the power stems from the armor itself. If you can’t pierce the outer shell, then you can’t harm the Servant within. The problem is its regeneration process due to its fast healing rate when it comes in contact with any attacks.”

“I see.” Cor thinks while they walk. “Berserker is both on the attack and defense at the same time. Even Archer has a greater offensive skill set in terms of his unlimited weapons he’s able to produce.”

Drautos nods. “It is quite… unreal. This will be difficult.”

“I do not doubt it.”

They arrive at the dining room.

In the center is a fine rectangular table covered with a white cloth and expensive silverware on top. Probably worth ten times more than any kind of salary Drautos received in his lifetime. He notes the crystal chandelier hanging high above him and the immense painted ceiling of browns and warm yellows depicting of gods at war against a horde of demons. Morbid. Around the walls held individual paintings of calm meadowlands.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Have a seat,” Cor says.

They both sit down.

“It seems impossible, doesn’t it?” The corners of Cor’s lips deflate before he turns his attention to the butler waiting on the side, asking him to bring tea and snacks for them. “Berserker’s strength is powerful, but I believe Assassin can stand on the same ground as him. Luckily, his weapons are capable of tearing off its defenses, it’s merely keeping up with the onslaught that might be challenging for him.”

“Hey!” Nyx appears behind Drautos’ seat, shooting Cor a fiery glance.

“Assassin. Mind your manners. He wasn’t insulting you.” Drautos butts in with a quick strike.

“You sure about that? I would like to see him go against Berserker. Doubt he’ll last ten seconds.” Nyx retorts. Cor flashes a mere interest but waits with patience in his seat.

“Enough.” Drautos doesn’t need to raise his voice, his tone is enough for Nyx to know when it’s time to stop.  
  
“Fine.” Nyx spats. “It’s not challenging, Cor. I can do it.”

Cor sends him an approving tilt of his head. “Understood.”

“Good.” Nyx dematerializes.

A sigh. “He’s easily riled up,” Drautos explains, “too much energy in his system.”

“There are ways to expel the extra mana out of him if you were wondering. Techniques you might be already aware of.” Cor expresses a clever mirth before sending out a quick apology as he receives a not so very kind expression from Drautos.

“Anyways. I’m glad you decided to join us, and Regis must’ve shown his appreciation as well. We can use the extra hand since this is different from the previous Holy Grail Wars we’ve had. There is without a doubt, Iedolas must be stopped.”

Cor stops when the butler returns. The teapot and set of cups are placed in front of the two men before the hot liquid is poured into each. The smell of earl grey fills Drautos’ nostrils, and a tray of biscuits and sweets comes afterwards

Cor politely thanks the man and speaks again once the servant leaves. “Please help yourself.”

“Thank you.” Drautos lifts his drink for a taste and hears Nyx through his mental connection about how it isn’t poisoned. One sip and Drautos brings the teacup down into its saucer. “Regis has done more than enough. We understand Iedolas is dangerous. His wish to ascend into a greater being will be the end for all us. What idiocy.”

“Right. About that…” Cor bites in a vanilla biscuit and swallows after a few chews. “You also mentioned about the apostle yesterday, that this creature… Verstael and Iedolas are working together? Bringing Verstael into this will not be easy. If there is one, then we assume there are more willing to join in the cause.”

“Has the Burial Agency done anything to stop him?”

“They’re looking into the matter. The scouts were sent out, so it’s a matter of time now.”

“It’s unfortunate. I rather not deal with him and Berserker in one night. Verstael hasn’t done anything yet, so it’ll buy us some time. Maybe.”

“Who knows for how long.” Cor shows his displeasure as his brows furrow with some frustration. “He has Archer as well. What was his name again? Ardyn, you say?”

“Yes. The ‘Immortal Accursed’. He was kind enough to introduce himself, too.”

“Kindness won’t get him far.”

The Holy Grail War remains a complicated matter, and time is important to Drautos. He needs to make sure the pieces are in place, so he’ll take it slow and wait. Regis needs the necessary allies to deal with Iedolas but once it is settled, he would make his next move to secure his win. To have his wish granted. There is nothing else he wants.

“How goes the search for Rider’s Master?” Drautos finally questions.

“I managed to seek him out, but the boy isn’t easily convinced. Even Rider hasn’t taken a liking toward my presence.”

“A boy you said?” Drautos raises an eyebrow. “How old?”

“He’s still young, turned seventeen a month ago.” Cor leans back into his chair, worried. “He has no affiliation with any magi but it seems the grail has granted him the contract of a Master. I’m unsure how it happened but in the end, we have all seven participating. Lancer is most unwilling still.”

Then Cor folds his hands together, and the truth spills. “Drautos, I’m hoping you can speak to the child. I informed Regis about this, and we believe with your past experiences, you can help him to understand.”

The tea is forgotten. Silence hovers over them instead. Drautos grows irritably vexed and flashes a steel glance, his fist careful not to break skin as his fingernails dig deep. He hears his Servant reminding him to do his counts, so he says the numbers to ten and breathes through his nose.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve have said it. It was rude of me,” Cor quietly declares, but Drautos doesn’t need apologies.

When Drautos finishes counting, he knows where Cor is coming from, he won’t fault him on it but such “experiences” are meant to be kept hidden.

“I’ll have someone else take care of it—”

“Just send me the information, I’ll do what I can.” Drautos flies in with a quick answer as blue eyes enlarge at the response. “Do you expect the boy to fight?”

“No. If possible, he can agree to a transfer and the command spells will be offered to another Master. I don’t want to bring him into this but if he’s unwilling, then kill the Servant and be done with it. One loss won’t hurt us.”

“Fair enough.”

Some relief escapes from Cor’s face. “Thank you.”

Their conversation continue for some hours until Drautos decides to takes his leave first and bids Cor a farewell, promising to update his findings once he finishes his mission. Drautos steps out of the manor and finds a personal driver waiting for him at the front of the driveway.

“I’ll be taking you back your apartment, sir.”

Drautos steps inside into the backseat, and the car veers to its destination.

Later, he returns to his apartment. A present from Regis when he accepted the partnership a month ago, giving Drautos a place to stay and use it in any way he wishes. It’s not an upscale place but decent enough to have his privacy, and his neighbors are friendly toward him. No one asks questions.

One time, Nyx joked about the grandma is actually a spy for Regis. It didn’t help Drautos to be less suspicious about the neighborhood anyway. He had searched the entire place from top to bottom, making sure there aren’t any cameras or small listening devices hidden in the crevices and unexpected areas of his home.

He found nothing then.

By the time Drautos enters his home, he kicks off his boots and grabs a beer from the fridge before settling down in the living room. His back meets against the couch.

“You’ve been mostly quiet the entire time,” Drautos states, nothing accusing.

“Was I? Sorry about that, just thinking really.” A quick reply from Nyx as he materializes next to him on the black sofa, and Drautos eyes at his Servant with curiosity.

“What about?”

“Berserker.”

“I see,” Drautos affirms. “You have history with the General.”

“Pretty much.” Nyx sort of fidgets in his seat.

“Talk to me.”

“What’s there to say?”

“Anything. I want to hear your words. What’re you thinking.” Drautos lifts the tab of his can and drinks. “It’s good to get it off your chest.”

Nyx blinks at him as if he’s lost in his own contemplation. “Alright.” The Servant takes a deep breath. “I don’t mind fighting him again, it’s—how should I say—a trip down memory lane but…” He curls his fingers against his thighs and grimaces. “I killed him a long time ago. One strike to the chest was enough. He was my Captain, you know? I believed in him once. That the man underneath that wretched armor was a good person. He taught the Kingsglaive about ‘for hearth and home’, and we fought for what we believed in. After his betrayal, everything went to hell and the King was dead. The enemy was right there all this time, and I never knew that side of him.” His jaw twitches. “He was lost in the past, saw no future, no hope. Nothing.”

“Will this stop you from killing him?”

“Heh.” Nyx snorts. “What kind of question is that, Master? I thought you didn’t doubt my abilities.”

“I don’t but when you recognized who Berserker was. You let him get to you.”

“Caught in the moment, I guess.” Nyx swipes the beer from Drautos’ grip and takes a swig, gulping the entire content in one go.

“Wow.” Nyx licks his lips. “Not bad. Bet you can get the better stuff though.”

Drautos won’t.

“Who knows what will happen in the battles to come but I guess that’s the fun part, right? We’re all going to die eventually, but you won’t. You’re too tough to break.” Nyx’s face hardens like a steel blade, all the playfulness gone.

“I won’t lose to Berserker. I killed him before, I can do it again.”

“Good.” It’s enough for Drautos, and he takes the empty can back from Nyx’s fingers.

“I will give you your victory. We will see this through, Master.”

Drautos spots the wave of determination drowning in those deep blue eyes. He stares, musing over the facts about the Servant’s history and the memory when they first met with Berserker, who they discovered was General Glauca. A fearsome swordsman and traitor to the Lucis Caelum family many years ago and once Captain of the Kingsglaive.

When Nyx and Glauca crossed blades, the entire abandoned warehouse by the sea was completely decimated by the sheer force of power clashing, but Drautos caught the longing over Nyx’s face and kept a note of it to himself. He might have to ask Nyx about it soon.

“May I ask you a question, sir?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why did you decide to join him?” Nyx refers to Regis’ confrontation. How Regis reveals himself as a contender in the war and introduces to his Servant, Saber, known as Clarus Amicitia, Shield to the King. Nyx had met Clarus in the past several times and now it’s another strange reunion to fight on the same side.

“Because of his weakness. I’ll exploit it when the time comes.”

“They won’t allow you to get close to his son. Not even Cor would show you such kindness when he carries distrust toward you.”

It’s that nagging feeling when it comes to Cor Leonis, Chief Security, who controls the network involving Regis’ connections and all magi supporting them. Not only the skills make him worthy of the title but his long standing friendship and swordsmanship are valuable. His devotion to Regis’ goals are impeccable and some truth of his wish to wear the command seals.

“We all do. Only one comes out alive but a little bit of trust will be helpful to us. I’ll take any missions to prove my worth to them. With this, you’ll be the one to end the old man’s dreams.”

Nyx laughs into the air, his shoulders shaking with amusement.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Nyx brings his hand over Drautos’ shoulder and squeezes. “Don’t forget to check your e-mail and get some sleep, sir. You look like you need it.” A quick poke against Drautos’ cheek has the Master reeling back from the touch.

“You really are… amusing, Master.” With that, Nyx bids him a farewell and leaves a trail of light blue particles into the air as he vanishes, leaving Drautos alone to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is done. Part 2 - I would like to focus on Rider's story and have Drautos meet the boy. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
